


鹊桥仙

by 藜檬Li (Limemg)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, 神话改
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limemg/pseuds/%E8%97%9C%E6%AA%ACLi





	鹊桥仙

且说，这豫章新县的老地主大年头天儿给活活气死了——他有个儿子唤二小，嗜赌成性，输光了八辈祖宗嗓子眼儿里抠出的万贯财。赌坊做东的沈狐狸吊着喜眉卖了他家绵延成天的肥土地，撬光了屋里每一块儿的金砖头，完事儿餍足的拂拂青衣袖，踏着乌云就要走。地里皱皮萎缩的老黄牛含住狐狸的衣角苦苦哀求，“你扒了我的皮罢，败家儿子赔光了本，哪来的脸皮见祖宗。”狐狸啐了口唾沫，嚷嚷咧咧，谁家要牛嘴长舌的皮唷，晦气。迅即蹬云而去。

老牛哀叹，只得驮着二小跨了仙湖，寻得哥嫂讨口饭，嫂嫂膀大腰圆魁梧如虎杵在门口面如关公气势汹汹，她踹了门边儿的柴刀下狠立规矩，卯时伐柴酉时归，干的好了，少不了你一口饭。二小瞅了地上的刀，寒光一冽，锋口落叶对半而开。二小畏惧渐增，两股战战，掩面奔至山崖间，高举双手愤愤哀嚎，“天有不公，我坠入深渊，嫂嫂却以下贱劳作侮我，问世间男儿谁做这骚脸皮的活？”说罢，双腿悬在崖壁间无泪干嚎。嫂嫂便关门谢客，不为所动。

老牛后腿半跪伏在二小前，埋头凄声道，“今日你吃我的肉，收好我的皮。待到七月七你且去那仙女湖，藏到树底下…”

原是老牛曾是西王母凡胎时家里养的一头犁地牛，王母飞升时携了七个闺女，脱胎换骨成了天鹅给玉帝织彩锦，每年七月七她们必得脱去羽衣沐浴故乡水以保洁净。老牛说，这七姑生的最俊俏织锦的手艺最是好，你若是偷了她的紫衣裳，她便回不去了。

二小便吃了牛肉，收了牛皮，待到七月七早早匍匐树林里。只见朝阳越云而升，映得湖面金辉熠熠，七只似雪天鹅振翅而来，扑倏羽毛抖掉衣裳化成了婀娜多姿的明艳女人，待日暮西沉，瞅准她们就要离开的时机二小偷了散在衣堆里的紫衣裳，六只天鹅染着残血夕阳鸣啼飞去，只余七姑赤身裸体寻着她的衣裳。二小趁机走出树林说他藏了她的衣裳，要她嫁给他。

七姑抹了眼角的泪，无奈长叹，“怪我没看好衣裳，污了自己。这叫爹娘如何想，姐妹如何待我呢？我只得嫁你了。”

常说光阴似水，奔腾而去不曾回头，七姑这就陪了二小有了三五年，给他生了个男孩和女孩儿。街坊四邻无不艳羡二小的好运气，娶了个如花似玉手比金巧的美娘子，不用读那圣贤书，不用干那下贱活，依着举世无双的彩锦便能衣食无忧。

这天二小照常睡了个日晒三杆，用了午膳便摸到沈狐狸的赌坊翻起了花牌，不知触了什么霉头输了个精光，只得答应明日带几匹彩锦来抵账，气恼下闷了不少烧刀酒，飘着绵步子回了家。迷迷糊糊间，听得小女儿脆生生的问最漂亮的彩锦羽衣是什么样的呀？

他答，世间有七匹，天鹅羽般柔软，霞光七色般艳丽。

女儿又问，哪里有呢？

他答，我憾没偷得七匹，仅有一件藏在了地里的谷堆里。

忽听得狂风大作，门窗啷当作响，二小打个机灵醒酒了，屋里器皿、食盆碎了一地，听不见孩子半点声响，这平素整日响动的织机前徒留了半匹锦，哪儿还见得七姑的影。嗨呀，这半匹锦哪儿够抵债啊。二小忙披上风干了的瘪牛皮，急忙追了去，远远见着月亮上有只驼了两孩童的白天鹅。

干瘪牛皮发出老妪的叱责，“你个不要脸的，我儿娶你这破妇予你好听的名分，你不感激着织锦谢恩，还妄想带走我的乖孙，你看你爹娘要不要你这丢人的闺女。”

七姑护着孩子飞不了多快，眼见就要被追上。说时迟那时快，王母拔了头上的银钗，划了道天河，二小见水势凶猛，生怕折了命，没敢再往前一步。七姑垂下长脖子蹭着王母的脸，止不住的凄凄艾艾，“都是我的错，我没看好我的衣裳。”

王母抚着天鹅的头，见着天鹅背上的两个孩子隔着天河嚷着‘爹’，王母娘娘母仪天下，得给这事儿拿个主意。娘娘思虑了半炷香，终是开了金口，“是二小下作偷了你的衣裳，可生米煮成了熟饭，他好歹是娶了你，一日夫妻百日恩，看在孩子的面上你得原谅他。”

七姑垂着脑袋不说话。王母眉头一皱，指责道，“你这要是闹上了灵霄宝殿，就是扫了玉帝的脸面，辱了仙人的门面，你是个听话的闺女。”七姑心善性子软，也不忍见孩子小小年纪就没了爹，只得退而求其次，许诺每年的七月七鹊桥上相见。王母赐二小长生保他半生不为人间凄苦所累，只求别休了七姑坏了名声。

时至今日，每年的七月七都有数以千计的喜鹊以身座桥，使得分隔两地的夫妻得以相见。地上的凡胎女子穿针引线乞巧来验，希求得个养家的巧手得以嫁进个好人家，过着神仙眷侣般幸福平常的好生活。

fin.  
参考借鉴情节的文献：  
晋干宝 《搜神记·毛衣女》  
“豫章新喻县男子，见田中有六七女，皆衣毛衣，不知是鸟。匍匐往得其一女所解毛衣，取藏之，即往就诸鸟。诸鸟各飞去，一鸟独不得去。男子取以为妇。生三女。其母后使女问父，知衣在积稻下，得之，衣而飞去，后复以迎三女，女亦得飞去。”

牛郎织女故事的第四个版本：  
传说，织女是天神，而牛郎是凡人。一次，织女在人间游玩，后在湖中嬉水，被一旁路过的牛郎捡走了衣服。两人一见钟情，结为夫妇，并生下一男一女。但是人神恋爱是违反天条的，玉帝命令织女必须离开牛郎。牛郎在看到妻子被抓走后，便马上用扁担挑起一对箩筐，将一对儿女分别放入筐内，去追织女了。眼看就快要追上了，一条大河忽然挡在了他的面前，这就是王母娘娘划的银河。王母娘娘见他们感情真挚，便破例让他们每年的七夕相会一次。

《月令广义．七月令》引南朝梁殷芸《小说》：天河之东有织女，天帝之女也，年年机杼劳役，织成云锦天衣，容貌不暇整。天帝怜其独处，许嫁河西牵牛郎，嫁后遂废织衽。天帝怒，责令归河东，许一年一度相会。涉秋七日，鹊首无故皆髡（kūn），相传是日河鼓与织女会于河东，役乌鹊为梁以渡，故毛皆脱去。


End file.
